The invention relates to a method for adjusting a stamp relative to a matrix with sinter-pressing, according to the introductory part of claim 1.
With sinter-pressing, but also with other pressing or punching the stamp must be adjusted relative to the matrix bore or matrix recess. It is desirable for a uniform as possible gap, i.e. play between the stamp and matrix. The more exact the positioning of the stamp, the more uniform is also the play between the stamp and the matrix seen over the circumference.
If between the stamp and the matrix there is for example play present with sinter-pressing, a burr even if very slight, cannot be avoided. A burr formation is not desirable with pressed parts, in particular with such pressed parts which are subsequently not coated. It is known for example to manufacture cutting plates for milling, turning and drilling tools with the sintering method. It is further also known to coat such pressed parts with a layer of hard material. If then the pressed part comprises a burr there exists the danger that the burr breaks and by way of this at important locations, specifically the cutting edges, the required hardness is not longer met. On the contrary the tool wears particularly rapidly. In order to counteract such consequences a removal of the burr is required.
It is known to allocate suitable adjusting means to the stamp in order to align this transversely to the longitudinal axis opposite the matrix. Conventionally the alignment is effected visually, where appropriate with a magnifying glass.